Information is often presented to a user on a display device of a computer as a list of items or values. The list of items may originate at a web site of a business that is being visited by a user. The list may be in the form of a drop-down list, a choice list, or an option list, for example. The list is often alphabetically ordered, or ordered according to some statically perceived level of importance by the business. When the number of items in the list becomes large, users can spend a lot of time looking through the list to find a particular item of interest. This can have a negative impact on user experience, especially when using small form-factor user devices such as tablet computers and mobile computer devices.